Grambling State University (GSU), an HBCU, is in a uniqueposition to make contribution towards (increasing the pool of minority students seeking the Ph.D. or MD/Ph.D. degrees in biomedical sciences. The purpose of the renewal MARC program at GSU is to provide training to minority students to improve their competitiveness for admission to Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D. program in biomedical sciences. Major objectives are: 1. Attract, recruit, and enroll under-represented minority science honor students (10 students per year compared to the base-line of five students) to the MARC program, that emphasizes the Ph.D., MD/Ph.D.; 2. Strengthen the Pre-MARC program by expanding the number of students enrolled in the Pre-MARC component which centers on providing a supporting, nurturing environment that includes individualized academic advising, monitoring student progress and assisting in completing applications for summer research internships; 3. Expand the current enrichment program with unique activities for MARC students. Activities include special curricula featuring honors courses, research seminars, bioethics course, alternate assignments, independent study courses, participation in scientific conferences, and, the use of internet and web resources; 4. Emphasize professionalism in MARC scholars by providing experiences that will enhance their chances of being successful in securing acceptance to summer research internships and graduate programs; 5. Develop and implement a summer research internshipprogram at collaborating research institutions;and 6. Support student's initiatives in applying to the (Ph.D. or MD/Ph.D) programs, thereby, doubling the current baseline of two minority graduates per year to four. Implementing the research component of the MARC Program at other research institutions is a necessity in view of the limitation of research resources at GSU. All MARC faculty hold the doctorate; with a wealth of .caching and research expertise as well as first hand experience in motivating minority students. Institutional commitment is reflected in the full support of the administration and faculty.